Use of mobile devices has proliferated in recent years. Because many of these mobile devices include hardware and software for determining and reporting real-time geolocations of the mobile devices, various applications using such geolocation data have been developed and have gained popularity. For example, geospatial navigation software and other mobile applications help users navigate the world, find and access services and/or people based on their real-time geolocations, and contribute real-time location data to crowd-sourced databases used by others (e.g., real-time traffic data, etc.).
Geospatial navigation applications may present users with maps, lists, and other information that includes representations of one or more points of interest (i.e., locations such as stores, restaurants, public locations of interest, etc.). For instance, in some examples, geospatial navigation applications may be configured to display icons representative of points of interest on a map, to specify points of interest in a list format (e.g., a list of search results, etc.), or the like. In presenting points of interest in these or other similar ways, it may be desirable for geospatial navigation applications to customize the presentation (e.g., the maps, the lists, etc.) to individual users so as to make the application more convenient, efficient, and/or effective for the users to use. While some conventional geospatial navigation applications apply certain basic customizations (e.g., using a search history to make finding previously-searched points of interest easier to search for and locate again in the future or the like), these conventional customizations are limited. As such, there remains room for improvement to better customize geospatial navigation applications for specific users.